


For Science

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Non-fatal vore, Sanscest - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Soft Vore, Undertail, Vore, Warning: Vore, safe vore, semi-willing vore, this is vore, unwilling vore, were you looking for vore because you have found vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Scifell vore.Sci has an experiment he wants Fell to help him with :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with @idontevenknowugh
> 
> If you like this stuff, come talk to me at nom-the-skel.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with a [picture](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com/post/156088919180/illustration-for-this-story-vore-obvs-its)!

“Fell, you’ll help me with my experiment, right?”

Fell had accompanied the younger skeleton to see his lab, now that they basically had the run of the multiverse, and they were in a small room that Sci apparently had all to himself. It was cluttered with notes and files and various instruments, only a few of which Fell could guess at the function of. He flipped through some loose papers on the desk but the handwriting was illegible.

“I didn’t come here to be your guinea pig,” he snorted.

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Sci turned around and closed the door of the steel cabinet where he had been rummaging, holding a vial containing an ominous green liquid.

Fell looked at it and took a step backward toward the door.

“I’ll owe you one,” Sci wheedled, his perpetual grin extra wide.

Fell paused, still reaching behind him for the doorknob, as he considered what kinds of favors he could call in to fulfill that debt.

“Just drink this,” Sci continued.

“Is it safe?” Fell still hesitated.

“Well, no experiment is completely without risk! But it’s negligible, I promise.”

Fell narrowed his eye sockets skeptically but held out a hand to accept the vial.

“What does it do?” he asked, examining it more closely.

“You’ll find out, if it works!”

Fell did not like the way the other skeleton’s eyes were glowing bright with excitement.

“I hate surpr—” he started to say, when Sci suddenly rushed forward and shoved his arm so that the contents of the vial tipped into his mouth. He nearly swallowed the container as well. He spluttered and coughed, taking another step back and fetching up against the door, but it was too late. Sci watched expectantly.

“What the h—” Fell was cut off as the air rushed past him from below and stole the breath from his lungs—if he’d had lungs—and where was wind coming from in a place like this? Was there a hidden vent in the floor—

As he regained his balance, a look around the room quickly revealed what had happened. The floor tiles that he would have cleared easily in a stride a moment ago were now like dull gray fields. The nearby desk was a distant cliff face stretching up out of sight. Sci’s approaching shoes were like boulders falling from the sky. Fell suppressed the instinct to run just long enough to glance around for somewhere to hide.

He regretted that moment of inaction as Sci’s hands surrounded him and scooped him up. He managed to avoid being caught between the phalanges but the impact still knocked the breath out of him. No doubt Sci thought he was being gentle, but the slightest touch was enough to bowl him over at this size.

Sci set him down on the table and found a ruler.

“What the f—” Fell found his voice again, but it was hard to talk when a distal phalange as tall as himself was nudging him upright.

“I have to take measurements, Fell. That’s the point of an experiment.” Sci wrote something down in a notebook. Fell wasn’t sure if he’d heard him or was just guessing at his complaints.

“All right, you took your measurements, now change me back!” Fists balled in rage, Fell craned his neck back to look up at the other Sans.

“Patience, Fell. This is only the first step.”

“What?!”

Fell looked around, considering making a run for the edge of the desk. The fall would likely be fatal. That stack of papers would provide some cover—but Sci could lift them easily. Maybe over there behind the coffee mug full of pens—if there was enough clutter he could lose his pursuer—maybe—

He only made it a few steps before Sci plucked him up, pinching his jacket between his distal phalanges.

“Okay, fine, I won’t run! Just put me down!” Fell struggled. Maybe he could slip out of his jacket before he was too high off the desk.

“Calm down. This is part of the experiment.”

Sci lifted him high, and Fell switched from trying to fall to desperately trying to twist around to cling to the larger skeleton’s fingertips. Now he was looking down on Sci, held dangling above his face. At least if he fell now he would land on—

Sci opened his mouth wide, directly below him, faintly glowing tongue manifest and stretched out. For a moment Fell stared down at the magical blue maw, then redoubled his efforts to escape. He wasn’t sure if he was trying to climb up the bones that were holding him or squirm out of their grasp; he was just too terrified to dangle there and do nothing.

Suddenly the phalanges holding him parted and he fell onto the glistening surface of the tongue. He pulled his legs underneath him to jump off, but he slipped, only managing to fall over and lie on his back as the tongue retreated, carrying him with it, between Sci’s jaws, into the dark lit only by the faint glow of Sci’s magic.

“No! Oh stars, no!” Fell rolled over, trying to scrabble back toward the teeth again, but before he could get any traction the tongue lifted him up, pinning him between itself and the roof of the mouth. He struggled futilely to move.

“Hmm.” Sci’s voice echoed through the bone of his skull. He sounded thoughtful, and much fainter Fell caught the scratch of pencil on paper. Was he still taking measurements? Recording his impressions of Fell’s taste?

That was definitely just saliva dampening Fell’s face. He wouldn’t allow Sci the satisfaction of making him shed tears.

After an interminable few seconds, the tongue finally stopped crushing him against the palate. But it was tilting in the wrong direction, letting him fall deeper into the mouth. He tried to dig his claws into it but they just slid easily down the slick magic surface. He looked over his shoulder to see where he was headed. Thanks to the faint glow of all the magical flesh, he could see the waiting throat, its walls also glowing as they curved downward…

“Please, no! Sci!” Surely Sci could hear him from inside his own skull—right? He wouldn’t really do this—he couldn’t—

The tongue rose up, toppling him past the uvula and into the tube of magic beyond. Fell closed his eyes as the walls squeezed around him, pushing him further. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real.

He might have blacked out for a little, or maybe his mind just shut down with shock, but a change in his surroundings called him back. The magic wasn’t so tight around him anymore—so far as he could tell, he was sitting in a pocket of it, surrounded by darkness. By the glow of the magic he could make out some of Sci’s bones—there was his spine over there, out of reach beyond the wall of magic. And if he looked up, he could make out his lower ribs, and below, his pelvis. This must be Sci’s stomach… Although skeletons didn’t generally have stomachs, he still knew what they were for.

Fell curled up in a fetal position, weeping openly now. “How could you do this to me?” he muttered, too softly for Sci to have any chance of hearing. “I trusted you. I—I loved you. Oh stars.” He pressed his forehead against his knees and waited for the end.

 

***

 

“You okay in there, Fell?” Sci was a little worried that he couldn’t feel the tiny skeleton moving at all. “I guess that’s long enough.”

He pulled up his shirt and dispelled all his anatomical magic, catching Fell in one hand as he fell out. He lifted the tiny skeleton to face height in order to examine him.

Fell was motionless, curled up on his metacarpals where he’d landed. Sci started to worry he might be hurt somehow, but soon enough he sat up groggily before staring back at him in disbelief.

“Oh, good, you’re okay.” Sci smiled.

Fell frowned. “You—you—how dare you! I’ll dust you!” He got to his feet shakily and started to walk toward Sci’s face, undaunted by the fact that said face was tens of times taller than him.

Sci put his other hand in Fell’s path so he wouldn’t fall when he reached the edge of the hand he was on, and again as he reached the edge of that hand, constantly moving him back so that he never made any progress, picking up speed as Fell regained his balance and came at him faster.

Finally Fell tripped on a metacarpal and faceplanted onto Sci’s palm. “You bastard! I’ll kill you!”

“Fell, is that any way to talk to the monster who has the antidote to the shrinking serum? Now calm down and tell me all about it for my notes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Nobody died.  
> That thing you can do with hamsters/mice/gerbils where they run across your hands and never make any progress :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell gets some revenge :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to not add chapters to things that I thought were finished OH WELL more skelenoms
> 
> I have an inkling of an idea for a chapter 3 too
> 
> Visit me [on tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com)

“In what universe is that okay?” Fell flushed with anger, balling his fists amid the fluffy cuffs of his jacket sleeves.

Sci was looking at the lab floor and wringing his hands anxiously, but his repentant attitude was spoiled by his reply. “Well, if there was one I would expect it would be yours.”

“Stop!” Fell cut him off. “Just stop. Okay, yeah, it’s a rough neighborhood and I don’t wanna think about what would happen if some of those dogs got hold of your shrinking serum. But that’s still not as bad as… You can’t… You betrayed me!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how traumatic it would be. I, uh, really thought you trusted me more than that, I guess.”

“Don’t—don’t go making this about you!”

“You’re right, sorry, didn’t mean to.”

Fell glared at him, breathing hard after his rant. He wanted to communicate how awful it had been, but he wasn’t accustomed to showing that kind of weakness, or sharing so openly. Then again, that was one of the things he liked about Sci—as another Sans, he understood a lot of the things Fell had to deal with, and as a monster from a touchy-feely universe, he didn’t judge Fell for being vulnerable.

He sighed, relaxing a little. “I honestly thought I was gonna die.”

Sci clutched his hands to his chest. “I would never—well, I mean, technically nothing is ever 100% safe, but you—I wouldn’t do anything to you unless the risk was really extremely negligible. I promise.”

Fell met his earnest gaze. A promise from a Sans was no laughing matter, though Sci was younger and hadn’t personally experienced everything some of the others had.

“What can—how can I make it up to you?” Sci continued.

Fell paused. “I have an idea.”

“It’s not…what I think it is…?” Sci leaned away, nervous.

Fell grinned wickedly.

 

***

 

“Your teeth are way sharper than mine,” Sci protested, his voice so tiny that Fell could barely pick it up.

“Like you couldn’t have crushed me easily when I was that size?” Fell was unmoved by the objections coming from the now-tiny skeleton cupped in his phalanges. He had to admit he was awfully cute like this.

“Don’t say things like that!” Getting flustered only made Sci cuter.

“Relax, I’ll be careful. Now strip.”

“What!?”

“I wanna taste you, not your lab coat!”

Sci blushed angrily at him for a moment and then complied. Fell shifted him to one hand, grinning at the way the slightest movement of his phalanges threatened to knock him over completely, and discarded his clothes onto the desk.

“Sci, are you shivering?” Fell snorted. “I guess you really can dish it out but not take it.”

“No, I’m just—just cold,” Sci denied, though the air was comfortably warm in the lab.

Fell lifted the tiny skeleton close to his face. When it had been Fell, Sci had picked him up by the back of his jacket, but with Sci naked, that wasn’t an option. He grasped one of Sci’s arms between his phalanges, trying to be gentle.

“Hey!” Sci yelped, and he let go. “Are you trying to dislocate something?”

“I’m just trying to give you the same ‘helpless dangling’ experience you treated me to before.”

Sci scuttled a little farther from his face, toward his fingers. “That’s okay, that’s—really not necessary…”

“Sure it is. I want you to have the full experience so you can see what it was like when you did it to me, holding me above your mouth like that.” Fell remembered how helpless he’d felt, staring down at Sci’s tongue, dropping onto it. It wasn’t so much that he wanted Sci to suffer the same way; more that he wanted him to understand what he’d done. But he also didn’t want to pass up on his only chance to get the revenge he felt he was entitled to.

“What if—what if I just—walk in?”

Fell looked at him doubtfully. “You think you could?” Sci was now curled up holding onto one of his proximal phalanges as if that would save him.

Sci nodded hesitantly.

Fell considered it for a moment. It wasn’t what he’d been picturing, but it had its own charm—Sci walking into his mouth of his own volition. Besides, he wasn’t very confident about picking up the tiny skeleton without hurting him.

“Okay, go ahead,” he instructed before opening wide and pressing the edge of his hand against his lower teeth.

Sci squeaked at the motion, but steeled himself with a deep breath and got to his feet. He made his way across the uneven surface of Fell’s metacarpals and placed a hand on one of the teeth. Fell hoped he would be able to climb over without hurting himself—it would hurt if he bit you, but it wasn’t like they were razor sharp. He couldn’t see what Sci was doing down there—he should have thought to do this somewhere with a mirror! But he felt it when Sci dropped down onto his tongue. He stayed there long enough that Fell considered scooping him up with his tongue, but then finally built up the courage to move on his own, not trying to walk on the slick surface but rather crawling deeper into Fell’s mouth.

“You’re sure I’m not gonna get…dissolved or…absorbed or anything like that?” It was strange hearing Sci’s tiny voice from inside his own skull.

Fell grunted noncommittally. Let him worry. It wasn’t like he could really talk with Sci sitting on his tongue.

“It’s just that I did a lot of research and practice before I augh!!” Sci’s concerns were cut short as Fell’s tongue rose up to dump him into the opening of his throat.

 

***

 

“You were right; that was terrifying,” Sci admitted. He was back to full size but still a bit damp with magic residue. Fell had convinced him to put off taking a shower after they shortcutted to Sci’s room, because he would just need another one soon anyway.

“Turnabout is fair play,” Fell grumbled, nuzzling the back of the other’s skull and tightening the embrace of his arm around his rib cage.

“I guess so,” Sci agreed, letting his skull fall against the pillow with a sigh. He turned slightly to look back at Fell. “But you know what?”

“What?”

“I kind of liked it.”


End file.
